plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Boosted Zombies Bash
Boosted Zombies Bash was an Epic Quest of Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was released with the 6.2.1 update. This series of levels returned the player's plants to level 1 and removed access to all of their upgrades, including power-ups. Lawn mowers were also removed. The zombies, on the other hand, were boosted by one level for each level of the Epic Quest, i.e. starting at Level 1 on Level 1 of the Quest, and being boosted to Level 10 by Level 10 of the Quest. After some update around the Inzanity Epic Quest being released, two subsequent versions came out, with zombies boosted up to level 30. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** as *'Procedure:' #Keep planting the Gold Blooms whenever they become available. #Place Primal Peashooter in the third column and Primal Sunflowers in the fourth and fifth. #Place Electric Blueberry in the second column. #Place Winter Melon in the first column, as sun allows. #Keep planting Primal Sunflowers whenever you can; the Winter Melons and Primal Peashooters will slow the zombies, and the Electric Blueberries will electrocute them. This strategy worked unchanged for all ten levels. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** *Use Gold Bloom whenever possible. *Use Hurrikale to delay zombies if they reach your defenses. *Use Shrinking Violet as much as possible. As the levels progress, the zombies get tougher and their bite becomes increasingly stronger, to the point where Sunflower and Winter Melon could be eaten in one bite. This plant reduces their bite damage and forces them to take double damage. *Use Blover to deal with the Jetpack Zombies. *Winter Melon is the only attacking plant in this strategy (minus the Blover killing Jetpack Zombies), but its ice melons can continually slow down the zombies. On a usual version with no modifications of any kind, two ice melons can kill one normally. *Use Gold Bloom and a couple of Sunflowers to quickly plant one Winter Melon on the lane where the first zombie comes from. Then repeat this for every lane until there is one Winter Melon in every lane. *Do not hesitate to use Hurrikale. Its wind can continually stall zombies back to their starting position, giving you time for plant recharge. As the zombies become tougher with every level, delaying will become quite necessary. *There are only two Plant Foods given per level, so be wise in deciding which plant to use it on. It is possible to pass the first 5 levels with a Twin Sunflower and Bonk Choy replacing the Sunflower and Winter Melon respectively, but by level 7, this loadout is what was used. The level 1 - 6 loadout simply could not work on level 7. Strategy 3 (No Premium, no need Plant Food and no Boosts) :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** *This strategy uses totally non-premium plants, however, do take note that this strategy will take up a lot of time, a LOT of time. Also, it is best if you have the Wall-nut First Aid, or this strategy might not work. *Plant one row of Sunflowers quickly. *Use Blover when Jetpack Zombies appear. *Use Chard Guard if you really need to, or if you want to bounce zombies back to create one large group for the Cherry Bomb. Use Iceberg Lettuce to slow down zombies that are way ahead of a large group, so you could also use the Cherry Bomb. Use Chili Bean for those hard-to-reach individuals, otherwise, your main method of killing all zombies would be the Cherry Bomb. *Plant the Chard Guard at the third block from the right (Seventh block from the left) to stall the Gargantuar. Replace a new Chard Guard when the Chard Guard is down to its core. Use Cherry Bomb as soon it is recharged. *When the Gargantuar throws the Imp, plant a Chili Bean immediately to kill it. *Stall the remaining Gargantuar until you are done. Do note that at Level 10, the zombies have so much bulk that a single Cherry Bomb is insufficient to destroy them. As you could stall the Gargantuar later, it is advised to use the plant food on the Cherry Bomb to instantly recharge them first then bomb the zombies a second time (provided that you have unlocked the Instant Recharge upgrade). Have fun! Power to the Magnifying Grass! :Created by This strategy is literally using Magnifying Grass to kill most of the zombies, using Primal Potato Mines and Shrinking Violets as support. *'Required plants:' ** ** (copy the Gold Bloom) ** ** ** (weaken the zombies) ** (to push back zombies that gotten way too far into your defenses)/ (instantly kill all those without caring for their current level) You do not really need the Plant Food but if need be, you can use it on Shrinking Violet to weaken zombies in each huge wave. So here is how you use this strategy to beat this challenge: (btw, the way you use it is the same throughout regardless of the current level) #Set up the lawn as shown in Table 1. Spam those Gold Blooms. #When the first zombie arrive, place a Primal Potato Mine on the third column on his lane to blast him into oblivion. (note: even at level 10, Primal Potato Mine could still completely destroy him though his headless body walked for a while before falling) #When more zombies come, blast them with Primal Potato Mines again (yes, Bucketheads at level 10 also dies to the mines) #When the Jetpack Zombies arrive, wait for them to get inside your defenses and then use Blover to kill them. If you brought Hurrikale instead, you have to use the Magnifying Grasses at the back to kill the other Jetpack Zombie. Should be easy to kill at 6 shots at level 10. #When the first huge wave arrive, try placing a Primal Potato Mine on row 2, 3, or 4 (depending on with lanes have the most threats clustered near each other). For the other zombies, weaken them with Shrinking Violets for them to absorb less shots. #At this point, you should have enough sun to spam bolts on the zombies. Go ahead and shoot them down but do not waste your shots. #When the last wave arrive, there will be a Gargantuar. At the higher levels, weaken him with Shrinking Violet and a Primal Potato Mine planted on the fourth column on his lane. When the primal potato mine dealt his damage, spam Magnifying Grass's attack on the Gargantuar. If you brought the Hurrikale, then you can use that plant to push back the Gargantuar. Legend: *MG= Magnifying Grass *PS= Primal Sunflower *_ = empty space, used for the other plants. Blowing Zombies Away! :Created by This strategy is using Primal Peashooter as the main attacking plant and Blover to blow them away. *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** Start each levels by planting a couple of Moonflowers on the second and third lane while stalling early zombies using Iceberg Lettuces and Potato Mines. Then quickly start placing out the Primal Peashooters on the first lane. Constantly use Blover to blow the zombies that are knocked back by the Primal Peashooters away. Remember to save one Plant Food to feed the Primal Peashooter on the row with the Gargantuar to quickly deal with him with Blover. Keep using that strategy and you will win every match. However, in Stage 10, if you do not plan your defense quickly enough, you will lose the match. Gallery BZB 10.png|Step 10 completed by Trivia *For some reason, Wall-nut First Aid works in this Epic Quest, despite all other upgrades being removed. Category:Epic Quests